Obsession
by Birooksun
Summary: Hannah Vanderbilt is an heiress who can't seem to fit in, she's nerdy and tall and just awkward. When she starts high school she hears about a new rouge in Gotham who uses his intellect against everyone. His name is The Riddler, and she's decided to become as much like him as possible.


She first saw him on the news, a story about a criminal now locked up who used riddles to lead Batman to solves his crimes. They posted a clip of his face and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen until it was pulled down. He apparently was killing people with death traps they had to escape from. She debated missing school just to find out more about this man, but decided not to.

She needed to expand her mind and learn more. Something just pulled her towards him, this man was a genius and instead of being bullied for it, he was testing and killing off those who couldn't pass his tests.

By the time she returned home she was carrying a bag full of books of riddles, trivia, and a few self-help books on sharpening her mind. She also had a newspaper with an article on Gotham and the rogues. There was a description and picture of each of the main ones on it. She cut out the one of Riddler and pinned it to her wall. She gave a smile just looking at his smirk as he held up the sign with his name and prisoner designation number. "I'm going to prove to everyone I can be just as smart as you."

She spent the next few years sharpening her mind, attending community college with her AP classes and finding information on the Riddler at the same time. Her parents worried a little bit about her obsession, but decided to leave it be since it was making her into a model student even if she still had only a few friends.

Hannah was startled by her dad one day when he opened the door to her room. "What smells like smoke?" She jumped and bumped the soldering iron against her hands and gave a hiss of pain. "Sorry dear! I was worried you had burned something." He grabbed the ice pack from her dorm fridge they had gotten her for her birthday. "What are you making this time?" He unplugged the soldering iron as he sat next to her and placed the ice pack on her hand.

"Oh um, I saw the Riddler trophies mentioned on the news and how he was using them to mark how many people could solves his problems and death traps. I decided to make one myself as a night light." She bit her lip and looked up at her dad, wondering how he would react. He gave a small sigh and looked over at her wall. There were newspaper clippings and even photos printed out from the internet. There was a corkboard filled with riddles and location answers. He gave a frown and looked back at his daughter with concerned eyes.

"Hannah, I love how much you've applied yourself to being a good student and I know you already got accepted to Gotham University, but I just ask you don't do anything to get yourself killed. I know you look up to this man, and it's probably because of the bullying you used to receive at school, but remember we will love you no matter what. I just don't want to turn on the Gotham News Channel and see your name listed as a victim, alright?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and walked out of her room. He turned and gave her a smile as he closed the door. "Also, don't burn anything down."

"It was one time!" She shouted back. She looked back to her tv, glad her parents had satellite so she could watch the news in Gotham. She gave a smile looking at the reports of the latest breakout. "Life must be so exciting there." Hannah stood up and plugged the iron back in, working on the last bit of wiring. She gave a squeal of excitement when she flipped the switch and it came to life. "I did it! I made my own Riddler Trophy!" She placed it next to her nightstand and decided to work on her book of crossword puzzles some more before dinner. She was so excited that in a couple months she'd be living in Gotham. Who knows, she could even meet her idol in person. Maybe she'd even be smart enough to solve his riddles in real time and track him down, or solve one of his death trap puzzles and get her own trophy.

Dinner was a quiet affair, her mother reminding her to pack her things light enough to load on the dolly and carry into the penthouse. Hannah smiling and nodding along because she was glad to have such supportive parents. "But Hannah dear, you must attend a few of Wayne's events if you can. Show that our family supports his causes of course." Hannah gave a tight smile. She hated the parties, she hated hearing whispers of how plain looking she was, how she had to be from money because why else would she be there? As she looked at her plate she thought of how Riddler wouldn't judge her for her plain looks. He'd see how brilliant she was. He wouldn't whisper behind her back like others did.

"Yes mother. I'll be sure to attend a few charity events, but I will be busy with school." She looked pointedly at her parents, reminding them that for her the mind always came first.

Her father spoke up as he handed her a few pamphlets. "I also found some martial arts schools near where you'll live. Darling I know you've wanted to move to Gotham since you started highschool, but it's not safe and even with the driver we hired to take you to and from campus I'd like for you to be able to defend yourself if need be. There's also a few pamphlets for near the university if you'd like to be closer to school. It's entirely up to you. Just tell us who to write the check to honey."

Hannah smiled and looked up at him. "Thanks Daddy, that really means alot to me." She thought to herself as she ate. Should she search him out? Or just find and follow his riddles like Batman did and keep the knowledge to herself. A daring thought entered her head- what if she instead left riddles for him to find her? They'd have to be challenging, she'd have to prove how brilliant she really could be. She finished her dinner and left for her room, looking around the boxes and her eyes fell upon the Riddler trophy she built. Maybe if she left her own for him? They couldn't be green, but what about purple?

A plan started to form in her mind but first she needed to get to Gotham and start learning martial arts just in case. It never hurt to be prepared.

Two months later found her and the movers her parents hired carrying everything into her penthouse. She went to the second bedroom and started to set up her computer system as the movers placed all her boxes in the marked rooms. One of them stopped and stared in surprise as she started drilling into the wall to place the primary monitor and then proceeded to set up the other two monitors.

"That is an impressive looking set up there miss. Three monitors?" He gave a whistle. She felt slight annoyance he'd be checking out her computer instead of working.

"Thank you, I've built the computer into the desk so it was easier to set up." She went back to work, ignoring the worker who left the room. She grabbed her step-ladder and set up the fourth monitor and made sure to tilt it enough she could see while sitting down. Humming a song to herself she turned it on and started some system tests to make sure everything went well in the move. She had one monitor showing the diagnostics and knowing it would keep running and recording the data she left the room to check over the movers work. After they had brought the last thing up, the bed she thanked them for their help and tipped them before watching them all walk out of place.

She walked over to one of her boxes labeled BD#1 and opened it, giving a sigh of relief that everything was intact. She carefully pulled out the framed photo, the magazine cover from when he developed the award winning game, and newspaper clippings. She devotedly put up the framed picture of him smirking as he held his cane out. It had been a picture someone snapped of him facing off Batman. She placed near it the very first photo she hung up of him, his mugshot, then on the other side the magazine cover and surrounding it all clippings from the Gotham News and various articles mentioning him. She stood back when her work was done, smiling to herself. She's made it to Gotham, she was dual majoring in Computer Sciences and Business. Though she was only taking Business classes for her parents benefit though. She didn't want to take over the Realty Empire they had. She just wanted to meet The Riddler.

Hannah stepped back and sat down on her bed looking around the penthouse that would be her home for at least the next four or five years. She curled up on herself, arms wrapping her arms around her long legs. Her college orientation was tomorrow and she wondered if she'd make any friends here. She knew of course she'd get a few people trying to climb the ladder by being her friend, but those were easy to pick out. They never cared until they heard the 'Vanderbilt' name; that's when they perked up and started being kind to plain-jane Hannah. Usually her reading or asking of puzzles and spouting trivia facts made them leave her in the end. She looked up at her collage of Riddler clippings and memorabilia, she bet he'd answer her questions, solve the puzzles with her, and even respond to her with trivia of his own.

She smiled to herself, letting that warm hopeful feeling grow in her chest as she uncurled and started unpacking. She did make sure to pull out clothes for tomorrow. Deciding on her striped thigh highs, a pleated skirt, her green blouse and her gray sweater vest. She might get the usual Slytherin jokes, but while she'll happily wear her green and purple striped socks she wasn't sure on going completely in Riddlers colors.

The next morning she stood in front of her full length mirror, smoothing her hair one last time and wondering if she should have tried to do something to make herself look nicer. Her mother always thought the pigtails were cute on her. She gave a sigh and adjusted the book bag while looking over herself. A tall scrawny girl stared back in the mirror. Her face was 'too pale' as her mother put it, light brown hair, pale green eyes and to top it all off she had freckles covering most of her face. Once again she wondered if she should try to wear makeup but she didn't know the first thing about it. Her mother always paid for her to get her face and hair done for events. She pushed her green rectangle glasses back up her nose. She gave herself a forced smile and was glad for years of braces at least giving her nice teeth before exiting to the university.

The driver dropped her off with a nod and a smile, she gave him a wave and left to find her orientation group. She saw a couple that looked her age standing nearby. "I don't know why you have to go to this orientation Babs, you've lived here your whole life!"

"It's for students to find where they'll be going and learn more about the school Dick! Plus, you're not even attending, you're still finishing high school."

"Not every graduates early Babs."

The beautiful red head turned away from her boyfriend, Hannah felt intimidated just being near the couple. She blushed when the tan skinned blue eyed man saw her and gave a charming smile. The redhead looked back and gave a soft smile to Hannah. "Hi there! I'm Barbara Gordon, you're here for orientation too?" She walked up and gave a firm handshake.

Hannah sucked in a breath and really hoped she wasn't blushing too hard. "Hannah Vanderbilt, yes I am. I just moved into town yesterday." She gave a weak smile as she looked down at Barbara Gordon. "I'm studying computer sciences and business management, you?"

"Pre-law and computer sciences." Hannah sagged in relief at meeting someone else double majoring. Barbara turned and smirked at Dick. "See Dick? First person I meet is also double majoring. So take that." She looked back at Hannah and gave a small laugh. "Sorry, my boyfriend was making fun of me for double majoring. He says I don't have to prove myself, but we know all us girls have to, right?" She winked at Hannah.

Hannah was surprised, this beautiful woman was actually talking to her still? She was double majoring as well? She blinked and realized the two of them were still looking at her expecting a response. "I'm sorry, it's just that people have one of two reactions towards me and you've both given neither." She gave a short giggle and curled in on herself. "I'm a bit of a nerd and not even pretty so the fact that someone so pretty is still talking to me without even reacting to my last name is weird." She bit her lip as the two looked at each other.

Dick snapped his fingers, "Vanderbilt! Bruce has worked with your parents before. I thought it sounded familiar." He looked her over. "Being a nerd isn't bad. My little brother Tim's the biggest nerd I know." He turned and gave Barbara a kiss on the cheek. "See you later Babs. Let me know how it all goes." He waved towards Hannah and gave another smile as she blushed.

"Come on Hannah, let's find our orientation group. Maybe since we're both computer sciences we'll be grouped together." Barbara guided Hannah to one of the orientation leaders, taking faster steps to keep up the four inches of height difference.

"So um Barbara, I heard you say you live in Gotham? Are there any martial arts dojos you recommend? My parents wanted me to study one for general safety."

She threw back her hair and laughed. "You just asked the daughter of the police commissioner about general safety. Yeah I can recommend a few. There's also a women's self defence class my dad makes me go to."

–

She'd done it, she solved one of Riddler's riddles and gotten there in time. Months of following the leads, of finding and solving the puzzles to collect his trophies, this was her moment! When she snuck in she saw Riddler fighting Batman and had to hold her hands over her mouth. He was beautiful, he moved fluidly and quipped at Batman while fighting, mocking his ability to solve his puzzles without help. She saw Batgirl jump in to fight as well.

She couldn't fight back the anger that welled up inside her. "No cheating allowed on Quizzes!" She shouted as she jumped in and blocked a kick Batgirl had aimed at Riddler. He gave her a puzzled glance and went back to his fight while Batman ignored her. She focused on Batgirl and the two of them fought against each other. Hannah was trying to move the two of them away from Batman and Riddler.

"Who are you and why are you defending this creep?" Batgirl's voice sounded familiar. Hannah blocked a punch and kicked her in the stomach while moving back to keep a distance. She knew the mask and makeup she applied hid her face, this girl wouldn't figure her out. She was glad she'd been getting herself used to moving around and fighting in combat boots. It was very different than in a dojo. She was also glad she'd put on her purple leggings under her green skirt as opposed to her usual thigh highs. Batgirl was making her do some high kicks and rolls during this fight. "You're obviously not officially with him. That's a homemade costume! Who wears a skirt while fighting?"

Hannah grinned as she grabbed Batgirl's cape during a roll and pulled her down hard. "Who wears a cape while crime fighting? The Scarlet Pimpernel surely didn't, written in 1905 by Baroness Emma Orczy." She jumped back while Batgirl pulled herself up, "She had the sense to write a masked vigilante without a cape."

"Trivia? Really during a fight?" Batgirl almost caught a hit on Hannah when she decided to try a new move she had seen recently in a movie. She dropped to the ground and swung her leg out while spinning in a circle. She made sure to keep the leg above the ground so Batgirl couldn't jump over it. She ended up being knocked down and hitting her head. Hannah paused, lightly massaging her leg while waiting to see if Batgirl would get up. She didn't and Hannah knelt by her to check her pulse while making sure she wasn't bleeding.

Satisfied Batgirl would be alright she ran over to where Riddler was starting to lose his fight with Batman. "Need a player two?" She asked while knocking aside a fist Batman had aimed for Riddler's head.

"If you can be obliged." She tried to fight back against Batman, but his punches and kicks were a lot harder than Batgirls. Hannah quickly learned she couldn't block against him, she had to evade or redirect his blows. She got a lucky shot in against Batman and made him step back. Riddler used the moment to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her with him as he ran for an escape. "Time to bid you adieu Batman!" She felt her heart racing as he pulled her along. This was her moment, she was finally meeting The Riddler. She had actually helped him fight against both Batman and Batgirl.

She felt herself gasping for air by the time they stopped and he pulled her behind a pillar. He placed a gloved hand over her mouth to keep her silent as they heard someone running past them. She closed her eyes to burn this feeling in her memory. Her back against Riddler's chest, his arm heavy around her waist and pulling her close, the softness of his leather glove as he held it over her mouth. She could feel his heart racing as well. They stayed like that for a minute before he let go of her.

This was the moment, this was her idol, he was standing right in front of her and she couldn't think of a proper opening sentence. "You have me today. Tomorrow you'll have more; as your time passes, I'm not easy to store. I don't take up space, but I'm only in one place; I am what you saw, but not what you see. What am I?" Her face was flushed as he laughed, throwing his head back and placing one hand on his chest.

"Why memories my little Quizlet." He gave that roguish smirk she'd only seen in pictures and on tv, it made her knees tremble. "Is this one you never want to forget?" Hannah just nodded, her throat tight and she knew even through all the makeup he could probably see her blush.

"I-" Speak hannah speak! "I've admired you for years Mr. Riddler." She wanted to slap herself, did she really just say that?

He looked a touch surprised and gave her a soft smile. "So you strived to become as intelligent as me? You make a costume and actually came looking for me?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, she could feel the warmth through his glove and her blouse. "I liked your entrance. Very impressive." She wondered if there was blood anywhere in her body except her face. "Come on little Quizlet. You should head home." She felt cold, he didn't want her? She was sure the disappointment was evident as he gave another soft smile. "Of course I shall have to escort you to ensure your safety." She smiled at him.

"Of course, that seems like the logical conclusion to all of this." She looked around where they were and sighed in defeat. "I've gotten turned around and have no idea where we are sadly. I used a map to get to your location."

"Well I know Gotham very well, just tell me the adress." When she told him he raised an eyebrow. "Little rich girl too? That's an expensive area." She bit her lip and blushed in shame, he couldn't be like everyone else, could he?

"That's all anyone sees me as. They don't see my brain." He moved her out to the street with his hand still on her shoulder and guided her several blocks to a simple looking sedan before climbing in the driver's side. She walked around and sat down in the passenger seat, looking down at her hands. She failed somehow, he didn't see her intellect and passion. She was still plain-jane Hannah, even if he kept calling her Quizlet.

"Riddle me this little Quizlet, what can travel around the world yet stay in one spot?"

"Easy, a stamp." She gave a smile, "You use a knife to slice my head and weep beside me when I am dead."

"Onion of course. How do you make seven even with adding, subtracting, multiplying, or dividing?"

She gave a small laugh, "Drop the S." She looked from her lap to his face, she could only see his profile but he was beautiful, he was smiling now and she loved it. "What has a foot on each side and one in the middle?"

"Yardstick. Marking mortal privation, when firmly in place. An enduring summation, inscribed in my face."

"Tombstone." She couldn't look away from him and glanced up at his hair escaping from the bowler cap. "I move very slowly at an imperceptible rate, although I take my time, I am never late. I accompany life, and survive past demise, I am viewed with esteem in many women's eyes. What am I?"

He glanced over at her at a red light and gave a smirk. She was glad to be sitting still because her knees felt even weaker and she felt so warm. "Would that be hair?" She gave a small nod. They drove in silence with her looking between him and her hands. He smirked to himself noticing her ears and neck were red, her face wasn't because of all that makeup caked on to hide her appearance. He wanted to laugh at the Questionmark she had placed on one cheek. It was so childishly adorable. They pulled up to the building and she thanked him and he decided to press his luck. "Aren't I invited in?"

She stumbled out of the car when he asked that, stuttering over her words. "O-Oh! Of cou- of course you are. I didn't- sure? Yeah." She coughed into her fist and cleared her throat, taking a deep breath. "Of course you are Riddler." She gave a smile, trying to regain that confidence she had when fighting Batgirl. He stepped out of his car and walked up to her, noticing how he barely needed to look down to meet her eyes. Now that he really looked, they were a pale green.

"Is there a way in without being seen?" He looked over the building, both hands behind his back as he rocked on his heels.

"Only for me." She reached into her blouse and pulled out a small ring before walking up to an elevator. "It's a private entrance to my place." She bent down to place it against the scanner and after a single beep the doors opened. They both stepped inside and he gave a nod of appreciation as it went straight up without her needing to hit any buttons.

"Fancy. So little Quizlet. Why did you jump in on the fight?" His bright green eyes were piercing as he looked down at her. He had a slight frown and she took a step back from the intensity of his gaze.

"Two on one is cheating. They were cheating!" She felt her hands make fists and could hear the blood rushing in her ears. "I hate when people cheat! If Batman really could defeat you himself he wouldn't need Batgirl to sneak up on you! He wouldn't need his gadgets! He shouldn't need help if he was really a worthy rival for you!" She was yelling. She couldn't believe she'd just yelled at her idol. Her hands quickly covered her mouth before she said anything else.

His frown softened into a neutral expression as he looked back towards the doors. "Interesting." The doors opened and he walked into her penthouse. Hannah followed him into her own place, her head hung down in shame. "You should change out of that costume Quizlet. I want to see who you really are."

She nodded and quickly walked into a room off to the side. While she scrubbed off the make up and cried to herself he looked around the livingroom. It felt barely lived in. There was a couch, a coffee table and a tv. No pictures of friends or family, no trinkets, just the bare minimum. He walked over to the kitchen, a bowl with only a few pieces of fruit sitting on a countertop, a mug placed next to a bottle of pills. He picked up the bottle and looked at it.

"Hannah Vanderbilt, cyproheptadine, Initial dose: 2 mg orally four times a day, may increase gradually over 3 weeks to 8 mg orally four times a day. Hmm. Didn't take her for an anorexic." He looked over the kitchen and turned back to the main room, opening and looking in the other room. He paused in surprise at the screens and computer setup. One showed a red dot moving in a map of Gotham before it went out, another screen showed the CPU usage and a basic computer check up, the third screen was the internet with tabs open for homework, he looked over at the fourth screen and it showed an excel document listing his past crime locations and how close she had gotten. He gave a chuckle to himself at that one.

He looked around the dimly lit room, realizing the color was green he looked in a corner and saw a row of shelving with ten riddler trophies on it. He was shocked, he thought Batman was the only one out there collecting the trophies to stop the bombs from going off and assumed he was somehow cheating to get so many. He turned when more light entered the room and saw the little Quizlet, Hannah standing at the doorway.

"I wanted to prove I could be as smart as you. So I decided to start collecting the trophies. I wanted to leave my own and try to get you to notice me, but-" She paused and nervously twisted one foot on the floor. "I was too scared to."

He looked at her, really looked at her and simply stated, "Yet you jumped into a fight with no issue?"

"I was angry. She was going to hurt you." She flipped the light switch on and glanced at the top monitor. "Oh, I guess he found my tracking device." She walked over to him slowly. He noticed she was pale and very thin for her height. She kept her face towards the ground but he saw the freckles covering it and had looked into her pale green eyes earlier. She was wearing a tanktop and a pair of waist high shorts with thigh high socks. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at the colors.

"They actually make purple and green striped socks?"

"I custom ordered them. Most of my clothing is custom made." He walked over to meet her, placing a gloved hand under her chin.

"Look at me when you speak." Her head snapped up and he could see those pale eyes widen. She gave a small nod and he circled her, looking over her. He took off a glove and felt her light brown hair. "You don't take care of yourself. You are much too thin and your hair is dry."

She gave a sigh and narrowed her eyes at him. "My mother's said the same thing for years. I'm sure a man as intelligent as you has noticed the medication on my counter. They hope it'll increase my appetite and remind me to eat. I'm not anorexic, I'm not too thin, and yes my hair is always dry!"

He placed one finger on her chest and pushed her lightly as he walked out of the room, forcing her to step backwards. "You will start drinking nutritional supplements if only to help you from losing weight with the martial arts you are obviously still taking." She pursed her lips. "It was obvious from the way you and Batgirl fought. She's a student in your class, there were moments you two dropped into forms during the fight." He chuckled to himself. "Although I did like how you yanked her down with her cape. Well played. Though she will learn from that now."

"I know damn well who she is. I figured it out easily." She placed one hand back and pushed against him to keep from falling over the couch.

"Good. Keep that puzzle to yourself, you never know when it'll come in handy."

"I'm sure she figured out who I was, but I won't be positive until I see her in class tomorrow." He looked at her and saw the bruises forming from blocking Batman's punches. She looked at them as well. "I wear sweaters or longsleeved blouses all the time to begin with. Hiding the bruising won't be an issue Riddler."

She gave a sigh and moved to sit on the couch. He sat down on the arm and placed his feet on the cushion next to her. He saw the small quirk of her lips, not the usual rich girl then. "By the way, as I'm sure you saw on the pill bottle. My name is Hannah Vanderbilt. I'm not entirely sure my parents would pay if you kidnapped me which is why I don't mind you knowing I'm an heiress."

"Surely they care enough about you to supply you with this penthouse and all the funds necessary." He leaned forward and rested one arm on his knee. "Or is it because they know you're doing this?"

She looked deep in thought for a moment then sighed. "Follow me." She stood up and began walking towards her bedroom. He took a second to follow her, wondering what exactly was going on now. She opened the door and he looked around the room, his eyes locking on one of the walls. It was almost a shrine to himself. "This is all they know." He slowly walked towards it. A framed magazine of him as Edward Nashton, hailing his video game, a framed copy of the game itself alongside it. His very first mugshot, newspaper clippings of articles mentioning him, pictures of him. It was all shocking. He backed up and sat down on her bed, just staring at the wall. Near the collage was a corkboard filled with riddles, reading them he realized they were the one's he's publicly used. His morse code riddle was even there. She sat down next to him. "You inspired me to become more. This wall, it's your transformation into something great, something legendary and looking at it reminds me I can become more. I can use my brain to prove myself."

"I'm honestly shocked." He jumped slightly when she placed her hand over his.

"What are you-" She cut him off by placing a hand on his face.

"You're even more amazing in person. Seeing the way you move, those smiles you give. I have a feeling you could have any woman you wanted."

He regained his mental footing and moved her hand from his face, he still held it, unsure of where to put her hand. It was all surprising. "Now Hannah. Think of what you're trying to do." He thought back to the bottle and her date of birth on it. "You are 19, I'm in my 30's. We have a rather large age gap. I'm a wanted criminal, you have your whole life ahead of you and so many possibilities I never could have had. Why do you want to throw it all away?"

Her eyes watered up and she pulled her hands away to wrap them around her knees. "Validation. I had hoped you would look past my name, look past the fact that I'm a plain-jane, and see me for my mind." She sniffled and rubbed her eye. "I don't know, I had this stupid childish thought you'd meet me and become enamoured by my intellect. We could trade riddles back and forth like in the car and you wouldn't mind my spouting of trivia. I even thought that we could have something romantic."

He gave a sigh and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Everyone is disappointed when they meet their idol. I may not be enamoured by you, but I am impressed. You did a good job out there tonight. I really did love the no cheating on quizzes line. Fit perfectly."

She looked to him. "Where do we go from here? I'm a criminal now, aren't I? You don't want someone like me holding you back, and I never planned past this moment."

He squeezed her shoulder. "You're only a criminal if you get caught, and Batgirl can't implicate you without implicating herself. You are safe. I'm the only criminal in this room. As for what to do from here? If you really want to prove yourself, stick to your studies."

"I'm a dual major with a 4.0 average. I actually already earned my associate degree in high school through dual enrollment." He could see her hands turn into fists, the knuckles turning white. "It's never enough for those fucking socialites! I'm so sick of them all judging me for my looks over my intellect." He just pulled her against his chest in a hug.

"People like those never matter. They're mere ants, nothing worth your time." He patted her on the back and she sat back up, wiping away silent tears. "Take the nutritional supplements, they and a proper diet will help your appearance. Skin and bones only works for Scarecrow."

"They won't change pale eyes, a bland hair color, or all these freckles."

He looked back at the many pictures and articles on the wall. "There's one thing never mentioned in those articles. My parents, but only one is worth mentioning right now. As I'm sure you know I'm a natural redhead, even though I've colored my hair several times." He flicked his eyes over to hers and saw her nod. "My mother was Irish. I got my red hair and green eyes from her. What I didn't get were her freckles, sure I've got a few, but she had a face full of them like you do. She used to call them 'Angel kisses'." He paused and looked over at the 19 year old. "I always wondered as a kid why she would cover up so many kisses from The Angels. Of course I never realized it was just something said to make people feel better."

She gave a laugh. "It made me feel better. Thanks Riddler." She stood up and looked at the costume she had hanging in the closet. "So, Quizlet's retired for now?"

He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "For now. Graduate first, schmooze with the elite and see if you can survive their world. Also if your hair bothers you that much, just color it." He turned her towards her full length mirror and placed his head on her shoulder pulling some of his hair over her face, "How about a nice auburn?" They both laughed and she smiled at him. "I'll see myself out, but take care of yourself. Graduate college, then we'll talk." He put his hat back on and replaced the glove he had in his pocket. "I suppose you do deserve an award for doing such a good job at your first attempt." He turned and gave her a smirk, it grew when he saw her face turn red. "Also, keep collecting those trophies. Use them as proof you're a good guy if you get caught." He placed his fingers under her chin and pulled her the few inches forward to kiss her.

"Goodbye for now Hannah." She stood there in surprise as he walked away and into the elevator.

"Goodbye Riddler." She smiled to herself and did a little dance as she skipped back to her bedroom. "What a night!" She tossed herself back on the bed. She giggled to herself and placed her hand on her lips. "My first kiss, from the Riddler! Wow." She sat back up and looked over at the costume, frowning. "If I know who Batgirl is, she has to have figured out who Quizlet was." She stood up and looked it over, taking the hanger off of the closet door and hiding it far in the back, behind all the evening gowns and shawls her mother insisted on her having. "I'll show the whole world who Hannah Vanderbuilt can really be. Then I can take up Quizlet again."

–

Years later she got to see him in person, he was standing in the crowd as she stood next to Barbara Gordon, the two of them sharing a valedictorian speech. They'd both gotten 4.5 GPA with their dual majors and even separate internships. He gave her a smile and a nod, which she returned as she watched him turn and walk away. They both knew she'd don on a new costume soon.

She wondered if Enigma was a better title than Quizlet.


End file.
